Weird Summer Weird Camp
by Patoumore
Summary: Read and ull see
1. Chapter 1

Origliasso House

-LISA YOU FUCKING TWAT HURRY UP!!! WE ARE ALLREADY LATE!!! Jess screamed from down the stairs. –YEAH COMMING, CALM YOURE BIG HALF AUSTRALIAN HALF ITALIAN ASS! Lisa said coming out of the bathroom. –Better than half stupid, half moron ass. Jess muttered. –EXCUSE ME! Lisa snapped. –Nothing nothing let's just go. Jess whined. –Fine! Bye mum, bye dad, bye julz. They said. –BYE GIRLS!!! The three answered.

Pearson House

-Mum i don't want to goooooo! Florence whined. –Why you're not like Annabelle , she's not saying anything. –W/e. Flo glared at her going in the car. –Nice try. Annabelle laughed. –Shut up. Florence glared putting her earphones.

Moreau / Martinez Home

-Cmon girlsssss their mum said. They both arrived. –Gosh Kenni you look like. Pat started. –DONT CONTINUE! Kennedi laughed. Pat laughed too. –I'll miss you 2 . Their mum said. –Yeah right what u drank again. Pat said exchanging a glance with her little sister. –Let's go pat said taking her keys. –Im right behind you. Kennedi said.


	2. Chapter 2

In jessica's car

LISA WILL YOU KEEP YOURE HANDS OFF THE FRIKKING RADIO PLEASE! Jess snapped. –If you keep youre eyes on the fucking road. Lisa said putting herself in the seat. –Am i that bad? Jess pouted. –Naaa you just nearly killed me 3 times since an hour. Lisa laughed.

In Flo's and Annabelle dad's car.

Flo had her head against the window while listening to her ipod. Annabelle was sitting in the front with their dad. –Are we there yeeeeeeeeeeeeeet. Annabelle whinned. –Next time you ask i PUNCH you he snapped. –Wouldnt be the first time. Flo glared. –You shut up. He said.

In pat's car

-FINALLLLLLY OUT OF THERE THANK GOD!!!! Kennedi said. –I second that. Pat laughed. –DUDE A MONTH AND A HALF WITHOUT ALCHOOLIC MUM AND DUMBASS STEPDAD. Pat laughed. –I knooow its so awesome. Kennedi said.


	3. Chapter 3

GAH WHY CANT YOU JUST DROP US THERE!!!! Florence whinned. He just glared at her. –Ok fine! She snapped.

-JESS TELL ME ITS NOT THE GAZ SIGNAL ILL PUNCH U! Lisa snapped as a *beep beep beep* Sounded. –Punch me. Jess said as the car stopped on the side of the road. –Let's walk then. Lisa said taking her over weighted suitcase. Jess did the same. –Note to self KICK YOURE ASS FOR THAT U IDIOT! Lisa said.

-Pat eh WHY THE SMOKE!!!! Kennedi asked panicked. –I dunno DUDE! Pat said turning the car off. They both got out. – I guess we will take the bus then. Pat said. –Yeah. Kennedi said taking her luggage. –sorry for that. Pat said. –No prob we don't have to walk long so i don't mind. Kennedi said.

30 Minutes later

Pat and kennedi were already there when Florence and Annabelle dad dropped them. –be carefull she will break her finger nail. Pat smirked to kennedi pointing at Florence. Kennedi busted out laughing. –I mean the poor girl will cry when she will see a squirrel. Pat said as Florence sat near them. She rolled her eyes. –oh poor thing. Kennedi laughed.

5 minutes later Jess and Lisa arrived. –we r gonna laugh! Jess said seeing the other set of twins. They waited for 20 minutes then it started raining. –Great she will fuck her hair. Pat smirked. Jess busted out laughing looking at the two other girls.

-sorry, are you 2 going to the camp? Lisa asked to Pat and Kennedi. –Yeah. Kennedi said looking up at the girl and smiled. *awww shes so cute* Lisa thought. *WTF IS WRONG WITH ME!* She then thought. –Liz u ok, youre a bit pale. Jess asked. –Im fine, im lisa btw. Lisa said holding her hand out to pat then to kennedi. –Kool im kennedi and this is pat. Kennedi said. –And im jess. Jess laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

After they were all soaked wet the bus finally arrived. –FINALLY!!! Pat and Jess laughed. They went in and sat at the back then 2 boys came to sit infront of pat and kennedi. One had brown hair and blue eyes and the other one jet black hair and flashy blue eyes. Kennedi was staring at the one with the darker hair. –Dude you can stop starring at him you know. Jess laughed. –naaa im fine. Kennedi said without knowing what jess said.

Pat, lisa and Jess busted laughing which caused the boys to turn. Kennedi almost hide under the seat. They turned again. When the 2 blond girls came in the bus the first one tripped and both fell. Pat was laughing so much she was crying. –dude breathhhhe. Lisa laughed. –i HAHAHAHAHAHA AM!!!


End file.
